Going Down in Flames
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: Lies tear everything a part but they create beautiful things as well. Lily Potter knows this but everyone else seems to not. Is what they think the truth or is it a lie that they made come true? Only Scorpius and Lily know the hidden truth beneath it a DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did. xP**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: <em>

Their beady, thirsty eyes burned holes through the young girl's soul. She stood at the entrance of the gigantic Great Hall with her slim chin slightly turned up. She refused to let them in; she wouldn't let them tear her down into tiny pieces. She would show them that she wasn't just a little girl with a fragile heart on her sleeve. She would show them that she was more than that now. She was a young woman who had determination and curiosity sparkling in her warm chocolate eyes and a fiery personality that made it clear where she stood. No one was going to break her this time. No one was going to ruin this even if that meant watching everything else burn up in flames, but for a reason she didn't mind thinking about it all blowing up. She didn't know, but it could be fun.

With her head up, she strutted into their stares and ignored the head turns as she passed by. For once in her life, she was getting a taste of what it was like in the spotlight and found its poison addicting and wasn't sure if she wanted to give it up. She had sprinklets of the spotlight when she was a kid for just being Harry Potter's daughter, but now the spotlight was much different. It wasn't because of who she was; it was because of what she did- who she had been caught with. And what was never said. It was honestly not a big deal at all. Well, to her it wasn't, but to everybody else it seemed to be quite serious_._

She stood proudly with perfect posture as she made she every curve popped out in the right spot because she was determined to make them all eat their own words. She wasn't a little girl and she was positive that her family knew that now. Maybe they would bit their tongues before trying to shelter her next time, because she was not going to listen. They had no right to believe that they could control her. She was her own person and she could make her own decisions. If they dared to challenge her again, she would just hit the headlines with a larger title. It didn't bother her to do it one bit. She didn't think about it or feel regret about things. She just did it.

She walked beside the Gryffindor table and raised her eyebrows at many peers that had astonished unexplainable visages. Their expressions were so ludicrous that she snickered on the inside. However, on the outside, she kept her hard, blazing, seductive appearance as she played with her mid-stomach length, flaming red hair. Her eyes continued to flutter from person to person checking out everyone who was in the room. Occasionally, she would bite her bottom lip that was as voluptuous and red as her top lip as the wheels in her mind churned and reeled as thoughts and ideas cascaded around in there.

As time slowly crept by, Lily found what she was looking for. Without looking at any of them, she sat among them at the table despite their apauld looks. After she was all ready piling food on her plate, she looked into the eyes of her brothers and acted like she had no idea why everyone was staring at her. She acted like she was the innocent Lily Potter that she had lost about ten hours ago to that moment. The innocent Lily Potter that she had lost from lies that spread through the school like fire. Why wasn't the truth ever spread thirstily through the school? That was right, the truth was never as appealing and satisfying as the lie and now it was Lily's turn to play along.

James stared at Lily through dark, uninviting brown eyes with a scowl painted on his cold face and Al stared at her with cold, disappointed emerald eyes with an identical scowl on his face. Lily replied to their looks with a hand through her straight hair and a simple, friendly smile.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked with a confused tone of voice.

Merlin, she was an excellent actress. She had always known that fact but for the first time in her life she could actually use her unknown talent.

Al raised his eyebrows at her as James lost it. James punch the table to the right of his full plate and rose to his feet. He bent over the table so his face was only inches away from Lily's face and spit in her face.

"Is there something wrong?" James mimicked in a rather incredibly actuate voice.

"Is there something wrong?" He repeated, but this time in a strong, bold voice. He was slowly erupting and no one wanted to be around him when he erupted. He was worse than a volcano, but Lily knew he would never dare to touch a finger on her. No matter what she did or didn't do. He wasn't like that.

"Yes, I do believe that is what I asked," spoke Lily as she tilted her head to the right a bit.

"Bloody hell, Lil-"

"Don't curse at me, Al. It makes me uncomfortable." Lily said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

James and Al froze and shared a glance with each other, before James jumped into the conversation again.

"Al cursing makes you uncomfortable?"

"Yes." A simple answer to a not-so simple conversation and situation.

James growled, "That was a rhetorical question."

"Oho, rhetorical, nice diction choice, Jamie." Lily nodded, as she took a sip of her Pumpkin Juice.

"Damn it, Lily, we are being serious." Al yelled, as he tried to get through to his younger sister.

"Don't you remember what I just said?" She asked, before taking a bite of her beans and adding, "I don't doubt that you are."

"Then, pay attention."

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do, _Albus." She emphasized his name knowing that he had a strong dislike for it; even if it was the name of the greatest Headmaster that Hogwarts had ever had, but Al found it more of a hassle than an honor to share the name with the guy._

James cursed a train of quite impressive curse words, before turning to Al and snapping, "I told you your settle but strong idea wouldn't work. Now, it's time to use my idea."

"James, your idea-"

"Enough! I've had enough with-with whatever the bloody hell that is going on!" James bashed out, as he sharply turned back to Lily with daggers in his normally playful eyes. He took a breath before pointing behind her- before pointing at the Slytherin table. As he exhaled, he darkly ordered, "Go. Go join _them. Go join _him."__

Lily shrugged and stood up. She had a wicked look in her eyes as she stared her older brother down. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stepped over the bench that matched the table. She leaned in towards James and Al and smirked, "Maybe, I will. They do have a lot _less rules and restrictions for me over there anyway. They_ trust me and let me make _my own decisions without blowing up at me afterwards. It was only a matter of time since the beginning that I finally realized that. We all knew that. We _always_ did."___

With one final glance, Lily turned around and proudly marched across the Great Hall towards the Slytherin table. Her head was high, her decisions made up, and all eyes burning through her again. She didn't mind. Let them stare and she would soak up every bit of it. It was the only way she would remain sane. It was the only way she would make it out all right.

She strutted down the Slytherin table, as her eyes rummaged through the people in search for one in particular. Many at the table glared at her and she only returned a smile to them. Others welcomed her with cheerful looks and acceptance and to them she gave a small wave.

As she walked down the table, she spotted the one she was searching for. He was one of the only ones in the room that wasn't staring at her and instead, he was bent over his plate eating and chatting away to a couple of friends. She glided over to him, before tapping him on the shoulder and grinning. He turned around with a dazed expression on his face, before greeting her with a smile, scouting over, and patting the spot beside him on the bench.

She sat and began filling her plate with food once more. Before taking a bite of anything, she turned her head slightly and placed a light, swift kiss on his cheek. As she pulled away from him, she whispered in his ear a quick, "Thank you Malfoy. I owe you."

They shared a small, knowing glance, before engulfing themselves with what was around them. The entire time ignoring the fact that the entire Great Hall was watching them with bewildered expressions as Al and James tempers boiled to a high. This was going to be an eventual year. This was going to be the finest year yet.

And Lily didn't mind that she just burned down one of the most ancient bridges in her life, because she found a new, more enchanting one to replace it. That was all that mattered. All that she cared about. All there was to worry about without any regret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully, I can update soon and won't string this out as long as I normally do. :/ **

**Hope you liked it and remember to review-good or bad- I'll love you forever. The good ones motivate me and the bad ones sculpt me and help me become a better writer, so the way I see reviewing is that you are helping me becoming a better writer and I thank you for that. (: **

**- randomgirloutthere110 **


	2. Poisionious Rumors

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Poisionious Rumors<em>

There were many times that Lily would lay around all night, watching the moon rise to its peak in the navy sky before it disappeared and the golden sun woke up, thinking about everything that was going on. Rumors spread throughout the school so fast that it made her poor head spin. What was the big deal that Scorpius and her were dating? Were they even dating in the first place, or was it just a delusion? People repeatedly asked her outrageous questions about what happened down in the dunegons that one night, and if the rumors were even true. All Lily did was shove past them and leave their questions drifting in the air like poison, because she felt like it wasn't their information to know. It was Scorpius' and her information, and they would share it only with each other. It was rather simple, honestly. People needed to get a hold of themselves before they made matters worse than they were.

She always found the lake to be the most peaceful place to watch the moon arrive and descend. She was laying back on the bank with her hair spread out beneath her, and her eyes fluttering shut as she listened to the melody of the nature. Everything that appeared so silent in the daytime was so restless at nightfall. The owls, the trees, the wind, and even the grass sang a song of some sort that seemed to harmonize with everything else around her. Lily loved it. She referred to it as her sanctuary that no one could ever take away from her, because no matter where she went, the sky would always be above her- guiding her- and night would always find her.

She breathed as slowly as she could, wishing that her breaths would be quieter and that nature would sing louder. She gazed up at the sky above her and tried to lose herself in the luminous, waning moon as she attempted to forget about everything else that was suffocating her. When she was younger, Lily wanted to do nothing more than to walk on the moon and look at Earth the way she laid and gazed at the moon. She felt like it would awaken her to things that were much larger than she knew. She still felt as though that experience would do that to her.

A crunching sound cut her off from her thoughts, and the sound of footsteps surfaced. She cursed quietly under her breath and rested her eyes as she waited for whoever was there to demolish the serenity that she had built up. The footsteps became louder and the ground shook a bit every time the person took a step. She felt the presence coming closer and slowly felt an uncomfortable feeling wash over her as her hideout was discovered. The footsteps stopped and silence swept across the world again. Lily's slow breathing didn't even disturb it this time.

"Your head looks like it's on fire from your hair and stuff."

Lily cringed from the sudden noise and opened her eyes to reveal Scorpius Malfoy, with his head tilted a bit, studying her head and hair. His blond hair shielding parts of his radiant gray eyes from her vision and he wore an experssion on his face which made Lily positive that he was pondering on rather serious thoughts. His hands were shoved away in his pants' pockets and he tapped his left foot a bit. She couldn't decide whether he had complimented her or insulted her.

She furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity and asked, "Is that a bad thing or good thing?"

"It's more of a weird thing, if I say so myself."

She groaned, "Oh, well I bid you thanks then."

He laughed and took a seat next to her, before gazing out over the ripple of the lake. He studied the reflection of the moon and stars in the constantly moving water. From the water, he gazed up at the Forest of the other side of it. He had been told so many stories about the Forbidden Forest from his father's detention in his first year to Voldemort hiding out there in the Final Battle. In fact, he knew so much about the forest that he felt like he had all ready been in it- multiple times, at that. His mind wondered to whether Lily had been told all the stories about her father's time at Hogwarts and how different the stories were that she heard. He knew that his father had been bias when he spoke of his Hogwart days, speacially when it came to things that included Harry Potter. Scorpius only heard of his father's victories and other important things. He never heard about a time when his father lost and Scorpius wondered whether Harry only told his victories to his children or if the man ever lost at all. From the way the Defense Against the Dark Art books and the History of Magic books put it, it appeared that Harry Potter never lost a battle in his life, and the Death Eaters lost every one. Scorpius didn't mind the outcomes but he hoped that somewhere down the line his father was on the winning side once, even if he wasn't on the _right_ side.

Tired of waiting, Lily propped herself on her elbows and raised her eyebrows at the boy beside her, that seemed more interested in the forest across the lake than in her. She didn't mind really. She couldn't stand the guy, whom she never talked to until the previous month when the rumors first blossomed and the fight with her brothers took place. They weren't friends, but she used him to prove her point. She used the rumor to show everyone that they couldn't control her; that she was her own woman, and poor Scorpius Malfoy was the perfect person to help prove it. The entire time she thought that he would be angry, and make a scene when she came over to him, but for some reason she thought that he was aware of the fact that she would join him, and that he wanted her to come sit by him. He patted the seat after all.

"Why are you here?" She asked, as she looked out at the Forest as well.

He shrugged, "Down in the dungeons..."

Lily scrunched her face at the mention of the place. Down there was where all hell broke loose and the truth blended in with the lies. It was hard to tell what was what now.

"...You mentioned that you came out here when life got too hectic. Right now, I'm pretty sure your life is hectic because thanks to you mine sure is," He lightly shrugged before continuing. "So, generally, I knew you were here."

She sighed and dramatically dropped her head back against the bank.

"You didn't answer my question, Malfoy." Irritation seeped through with each word.

He put his hands up and shook his head, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to get sassy."

A grin played at the corners of his lips, which made Lily full-out frown.

"Just continue, seriously." She ordered, as she sent him a glare.

He nodded, "Fine, okay, okay. If you would have never interupted me, then you would have gotten an answer to your question. The answer is..."

It was silent. Silent for much too long, in Lily's eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

He placed his finger to his lips to indicate for her to be quiet before laughing to himself as she rolled her eyes, which resulted in her shooting him another glare. This was turning out to amuse him more than he thought it would.

"You owe me!" He cheered as he waved his arms around in the air like a lunatic.

She placed a hand to her head and muttered, "Oh, dear Merlin. You're insane, great! That is exactly what I need: a pretend boyfriend, who is insane. Great. Just bloody perfect."

Scorpius frowned and stared at her for a moment before poking her side in a not-so gentle way. She squealed, rolled around on to her stomach, then cursed. After a moment, she shot up into a sitting position with a nasty expression on her face.

"What the hell was that for?" Lily asked, using giantic hand motions that made her look like she was trying to swim.

"Because you need to lighten up." He replied, repeating her hand motions in a wilder way.

She placed a hand on her hip.

"Don't make fun of me."

"Don't be so easy to make fun of."

"Do you have a response to everything?" Lily asked, clearly annoyed.

Scorpius paused as thinking for a moment, before nodding, "Yes, yes I do. Get used to it, _girlfriend_." He nudged her playfully in her arm and winked.

Lily didn't know what to do but groan. She was never getting rid of him, was she?

Straightening up, Scorpius looked her in the eyes.

"All right, time to get serious, okay?"

"I've been serious the entire time. You were the-"

"Lily, stop interupting me, okay? No one likes people who interupt them." Scorpius stated simply.

She opened her mouth to respond to his comment and to fight against him, before realizing that he had a point. She closed her mouth and leaned back on her elbows again. She nodded, "Alright. Shoot."

"Like I said, you owe me. So, you are coming with me tomorrow to the party after Slytherin beats Hufflepuff tomorrow, okay? My team is looking down at me because I haven't had a girl all year and since you apparently varifried the rumors last month, you get to be my girl at the party. Remember, you owe me." Scorpius stated, as he locked eyes with her.

She scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Wouldn't that just make them more mad at you? I'm a Gryffindor and a Potter after all."

He laughed and shook his head.

"No, not at all. No one except the hardcore Slytherins and our parents care. In fact, most of them think you're hot."

Lily jolted her head up and grinned, "Really, they think I'm hot?"

He nodded, "Yeah, most do."

A curious looked crossed her warm, chocolate eyes as she flirtaiously gazed up at Scorpius. She tilted her head lightly to the side and asked, "Do _you_ think I'm hot?"

Scorpius stared at her for a moment before noticing his face become abnormally hot. He quickly turned his head away from her and began picking at the grass to get his mind off the question. Within his multiple actions, he mumbled, "Ew, no. no. That's absurb." He mumbled it a lot actually.

After his face cooled off and he was positive that he wasn't blushing anymore, he turned back to face the smirking redhead and rolled his eyes, "Of course, I don't. You're a Potter that would be breaking about all of the Malfoy rules. I couldn't possibly break the Malfoy rules from the Malfoy handbook."

"Merlin, you're such a liar. Malfoy handbook and rules? Really?" She asked with a bright grin on her face.

Scorpius noted how her eyes seemed to sparkle when she smiled. It was like the muggle cartoons that he saw once and how the cartoon got tiny, bright, twinkling stars in his eye. It was exactly how Lily's eyes looked. They looked so- No, he wouldn't allow himself to think that- to feel that. He was a Malfoy after all and that would disappoint his father more than anything.

He gave her a bold nod, "Well, of course, Potter. There is a lot you have to know to be a Malfoy like what color your hair must be, how you must be obnoxious to everyone, and how,"

"You have to be a Death Eater and a muggleborn hater?" added Lily with a smile on her face.

He knew that she was joking, but she was completely right. He hung his head and rested his eyes shut. She didn't look as attractive as she saw her before. He shook his head lightly as he tried to form words in his head, then sentence to reply to what she had just spoken. How could he reply to it when he was ashamed of his family for that? He wanted to scream out that not all Malfoys were that way, but he found out that his voice had disappeared... It always did that during these situations. _Always_.

Noticing the sudden change in his mood, Lily's smile faded and she reached her hand out for his. She locked it within hers and squeezed. He only looked up a bit and she gave him a small smile. Their eyes locked and Lily wished that she could take back everything that she had said in the past- to fix it all- but soon it was all over, for his gaze drifted from her eyes down her face, neck, and arm until he hand their hands in mind. Instantly, he yanked away from her and stood up. Dusting himself off, he looked out at the forest again. Apparently, Harry had told the worst of the Malfoys in his story but Scorpius feared that Harry and the rest of the world didn't know the other half of the Malfoys. If they did, maybe they wouldn't have the sterotype that they did.

"Scorpius..."

"Save it, Potter. Just arrive to the Quidditch game, cheer a bit for me to make it look like we actually like each other, and meet up with me at the dressing room for Slytherin afterwards. Win or loose. Meet me there. I need this and you owe me. After this, we can just act like we can't stand each other again. We can- can fake a big fight and break up infront of people or something. You can even break up with me- I don't care. It's just- this thing- is over after this." Scorpius rushed his words out, as he pretended to be focused on dusting off his clothes.

Lily nodded, "Got it. I owe you."

She watched him walk off as guilt twisted around her stomach. She cursed at herself for thinking that she could join into the joke he was making about his family. She didn't even know his family. Shaking her head, she laid back down on the ground and returned to her stargazing as she watched life tick by. However, eventually she would find herself sleeping in her bed but that didn't mean a sound sleep.

**oooooooMEGANooooooo**

"I'm surprised that he hasn't dumped her sorry arse yet. I mean, honestly." Monica Bones spoke, as she brushed her hair.

Three of the five girls in the dorm room sat upon Monica's bed. Monica was doing her normal morning routine while Felicity and Neveah Finnigan flipped through a _Witch Weekly_ magizine. Felicity was obsessed with Witch Weekly while Neveah was obsessed with boys, so both of them got their match of what they wanted to see. For twins, Lily thought, they couldn't get any more different. Almost everything about them were different, except their love for fashion. Both girls had the best brand name clothes and were always in season with everything. Lily never understood why they brought so much clothes with them when over three-forth the time they were in their school robes. It was ridiculous.

"She'll probably cry her eyes out, especially after that huge scene she made and all," added Felicity as she skimmed though a article.

Lily sat up in her bed and kicked the comfortable off as she said, "You three do know that I can hear every blasted word you say, right? Or are you really that stupid?"

Neveah shrugged, "We couldn't care whether you heard us or not. Either way, what we are saying is true. He is probably only using you like seriously, think about it. _Why _would Malfoy date you? You are a Gryffindor and a Potter! He is up to something and you know it."

Lily looked mischieviously at them and shrugged, "Did it ever cross your mind that I am up to something? What if he is my victim?"

Monica laughed and stopped brushing her hair momentarily to give Lily a stern look. She bit her lip to keep from laughing about her roommate's questions anymore than she was abd took a deep breath in hopes to fall serious again. Once she did, she went back to brushing her hair and replied.

"Yeah, and I'm a penguin who flies named Alfred."

"Ohoo." Felicity and Neveah made the sound effects right on time. They had to have practiced.

Lily shrugged and got up from her bed.

"Hey, everybody has their secrets. I won't tell yours if you won't tell mine," She smirked as she searched her trunk for something to wear.

"Very funny," Monica replied coldly, as she set her brush down and picked up her make-up case and walked over to the mirror she hung up on the wall.

As Lily walked past her to get into the bathroom, she smiled in the mirror and placed a hand on Monica's shoulder. She leaned in and whispered in the other girl's left ear, "Aw, looky here, Alfred is putting on a mask. I bet the boys love how they never see the real you, because if they did- well, they would run away."

Nevah looked up from the magizine and frowned, "Darn, Lil, that's cold."

She turned back to Neveah and shrugged, "Sorry, I don't have much emphany for people who talk about me, or insult me, and make bets on how long my boyfriend and I are going to be together. By the way," She took a step backwards into the bathroom before continuing, "It was Scorpius, who kissed _me_ and asked _me_ to go out and _not_ the other way around and that was _before_ we headed to the dungeon."

Felicity gasped, as her eyes grew big with interest.

"So, what did you do in the dungeons?"

A smirk grew on Lily's face as her eyes lit up with amusement. She shrugged lightly as she said in a mysterious voice, "Well, I can't tell you. I don't want to hurt my reputation more than it all ready is. I need people to think that I am a little bit innocent still."

As she shut the bathroom door behind her, she grinned. She worded that perfectly. She knew exactly what conclusion that the girls would jump to and that was exactly what she wanted. The only problem was that Scorpius had no idea about any of this at all. Scorpius had no idea that in less than twenty minutes the whole school would know Lily's white lie and according to his peers Lily and Scorpius were each other's _firsts_.

By the time Lily took a shower and dried her hair, her dorm room was empty except for Emmy, who apparently snuck back into the dorm when Lily was showering. Lily waved good morning to her, before walking over and throwing her dirty clothes into her trunk. She would sort through it all later because she needed to apply make-up and eat breakfast all before the Quidditch game in less than two hours. She hoped she caught Scorpius in the Great Hall before the game, so she didn't have to awkwardly sit alone. If she sat with Scorpius, she could awkwardly sit with someone, who felt just as awkward as her.

She collected her maek-up from her drawer and went over the Monica's mirror and began to apply fondation, light brown eyeshadow with a darker brown at her crease, light, black eye-liner, mascara, and a bit of pink lip-gloss. After she was positive, she quickly threw her make-up back into the drawer and grabbed her jacket.

As she past Emmy's bed on her way to leave, Emmy jumped up off the bed and stopped her. She had her hands on her hips, her curly, blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her icy blue eyes were staring hard into Lily's brown eyes. Her light pink lips were pulled tight together. This couldn't be good.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as she spoke.

Lily furrowed her brow, "I'm going to go eat and then catch the Quidditch game to watch Scorpius."

"Lily, you know what I mean! This isn't you! You've talked about waiting for the right guy and until you graduated before giving it all up! You've told me. You tell me everything, at least that is what I thought... What's getting into you?" Emmy expressed herself through hand motions, which made Lily recall Scorpius' imatation of her the previous night. It had been a good impression.

"Are you even listening to me?" The blond haired girl snapped, as she caught Lily's eyes wondering around the room.

Lily blinked multiple times and nodded, "Sorry, I sort of dazed out. I'm sorry, Em, I'm just tired. I was out late."

"Out late with Scorpius?"

"No," lied Lily, before giving in. "Okay, he showed up for a bit, but then he left and I stayed there- at my spot at the lake."

Emmy's expression lighten up as she frowned, "Why did you tell the Witchy Triplets before telling me what you and Scorpius did?"

Lily looked down at her feet as she thought of a reply. She never even thought about how she never told Emmy about it. They just pushed her, until she had to say something- anything- and that came out. She looked up into the sadden eyes of her best friends and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know why, Emmy? It's because- well, Scorpius wasn't that good and it only lasted thrity-three seconds- yes, I counted- and I wished it never happened. It was a terrible idea and I just wanted to forget about it. I was't going to tell anybody but they were pushing me and I had to say something cool to prove them wrong. So, I said that. Well, I implied it. They just caught on, surprisingly." She paused a moment, before squeezing Emmy's shoulder and adding, "Don't think that me not telling you means anything, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."

Emmy thought about it for a while before slowly nodding her head finally.

"I'm sorry that your first time wasn't- wasn't something you enjoyed," She scrunched her face up and laughed, "I'm not even sure if that is the right way to phrase it. However, I am curious why you changed your mind about waiting until you graduated."

Lily shrugged, "Things lead to things and well, here I am."

"Sorry again."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'm the one that made the bad decisions."

Emmy nodded again, before asking, "Wanna catch some breakfast?"

"Oh, Merlin, yes. I'm starving!" Lily exclaimed as they both headed to the door.

As Lily reached for the doorknob, Emmy wondered, "You slept together only once right?"

"Why, are you looking for hot, dirty details about us-"

"Ew, Lily, just no. No."

With that, both girls slipped out of the dormitory and headed down the Great Hall oblivious to the whispers of the newly created rumor that started from Lily's lips. The Witchy Triplets were experts at spreading juicy rumors around the entire community. It was what they were famous for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and know that all reviews are loved and adored whether they are good or bad. They will all help me in the long run, really. So please, review away. They make my day.**

**PS: MEGAN is my beta person and she thought it was a nice touch putting her name in the oooooooooooooo part, so I left it cause she is awesome.**

**-randomgirloutthere110**


End file.
